(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bleaching cellulosic materials, such as paper pulp, cotton and cotton blends and, more particularly, to a bleaching liquor of sodium hydroxide, optical brighteners and an enhanced hydrogen peroxide composition including a silicate-free stabilizer to produce goods which are soft, absorbent, silicate-free, and have excellent whiteness values.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Today, the most common type of bleaching process is the oxidation method. This process involves contributing oxygen to the textile material which would result in permanent whiteness. The most common chemicals used in oxidation processes are: (1) Sodium hypochlorite; (2) Hydrogen peroxide; (3) Peracetic acid; and (4) Sodium chlorite.
Of the above four types, hydrogen peroxide is rapidly gaining in popularity because it is nonyellowing, nontoxic, and odorless. In addition, hydrogen peroxide does not have the effluent problem that is associated with chlorine bleaching. For example, during chlorine bleaching, there are chlorinated hydrocarbons that can be formed which are toxic priority pollutants.
Successful bleaching of cellulose which does not change the cellulose occurs when the formation of hydroxyl radicals (--OH) is kept to an absolute minimum. In contrast to the --OOH per anion, the --OH radical is extremely nucleophilic and damaging to the cellulose polymer, therefore, its formation at high temperatures is to be avoided when bleaching is the objective.
A conventional textile bleach bath contains: Sodium hydroxide, surfactant, optical brightener, and stabilizers (silicate or organic). These chemicals are generally mixed in single or multiple head (concentrate) tanks and are automatically diluted before the fabric is saturated.
Alkaline silicates have traditionally been used to stabilize H.sub.2 O.sub.2 under high temperature conditions at pH's 9-13 and in the presence of cotton fiber which carries a variety of inorganic and organic impurities. It is believed that the silicates, such as sodium silicate, potassium silicate, etc., act as a chelating agent to prevent the metals found in water and on the cotton from catalytically decomposing alkaline H.sub.2 O.sub.2 by --OH ion formation.
Because silicate/metal or cation complexes are not very soluble, it is common to see silicate deposits build up on cotton bleaching equipment. There are bleach systems that reduce the silicate levels to a few mg/L, but to date, no chemical system has effectively replaced all of the silicate used in textile bleaching despite the deposit problems and the fabric harshness created by silicate.
The use of organic chemical chelates, such as diethylene triamine pentacetic acid (DPTA), other amine chelates phosphates, and polyphosphonates, have dramatically reduced the amount of silicate necessary to produce finely bleached cotton. The efficiency of these chelates, however, can over stabilize alkaline bleach systems to the point that the H.sub.2 O.sub.2 will not form --OOH bleaching peranion at all. It is known that certain concentrations of bivalent cations, such as calcium or preferably magnesium, will allow for --OOH per anion formation in the presence of silicates and chelates. Therefore, the role of the chelates and silicates as bleach stabilizers is to prevent catalytic destabilization of alkaline H.sub.2 O.sub.2 that form --OH radicals by preferred chelation of transition metals in the presence of an excess of magnesium or calcium ion.
The success of bleaching cellulose with alkaline H.sub.2 O.sub.2 depends on producing, as the major H.sub.2 O.sub.2 decomposition product, perhydroxyl anion or --OOH. The chemical reaction can be shown as follows: ##STR1## The --OOH anion is non-nucleophilic in nature and releases its oxygen for bleaching slowly without reducing the molecular weight of the cellulose polymer, and its oxygen release can be controlled even at high temperatures by preventing transition metals from acting as catalysts.
Simple solutions of hydrogen peroxide are ineffective in bleaching without additives. However, unstabilized alkaline solutions of hydrogen peroxide produce too fast a rate of decomposition and thus must have a stabilizer to control the rate of hydrogen peroxide decomposition to force the predominant --OOH formation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,699 teaches bleaching textile fabrics with hydrogen peroxide, sodium hydroxide and an alphahydroxyacrylic acid polymer stabilizer and U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,472 teaches using hydrogen peroxide, an alkali hydroxide and an oligomer of phosphonic acid ester stabilizer.
Prior bleaching solutions also have used sodium hydroxide along with sodium silicate for stabilization of hydrogen peroxide. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,060 teaches bleaching textile fabrics with potassium orthosilicate, water and hydrogen peroxide and with the reaction products of sodium silicate and potassium hydroxide. However, as discussed above, silicates form insoluble calcium and magnesium complexes and create a harsh hand on textile goods which can interfere with subsequent dyeing and sewing operations.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved bleaching process for paper pulp, cotton and cotton blends which rapidly bleaches to produce excellent whiteness while, at the same time, produces goods which are soft, absorbent, and silicate-free.